En la clase de arte
by nightlyblue
Summary: Se está haciendo tarde, las clases han terminado y prácticamente todos se han ido a casa, excepto dos chicos. Uno está perdiendo el tiempo en la clase de arte, el otro lo observa. Au Yaoi, Ghiralink


**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Este es un AU yaoi de GhiraLink. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Link se asomó tímidamente por la pequeña abertura de la puerta del salón de arte, sin saber si realmente quería hacer algo respecto a lo que había pasado, así que, sólo se quedó ahí, observando su espalda mientras el movía papeles de una mano a otra.

Sus ojos cafés se levantaron un momento hacia el frente y vio a través del reflejo de la ventana al rubio que lo espiaba, sin quitar su expresión calmada llevó de nuevo sus ojos a los papeles. –Ya sé que estás ahí- le dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en especial.

El rubio brincó y sus mejillas se colorearon. Por un momento pensó en huir, miró hacia un lado el pasillo vacío iluminado de amarillo y naranja por la luz de la tarde. ¿Cuántas personas más quedarían en la escuela? Miró de nuevo al albino, comenzó a abrir la puerta para adentrarse al salón muy despacio, tambaleante. –¿Qu… qué haces?- le preguntó curioso.

El otro se dio la vuelta, mientras seguía pasando los papeles de una mano a otra luego de observarlos, hizo un mohín con la boca. –Estoy mirando los trabajos de la clase de arte- al alzar los ojos al ojíazul se percató de una gran confusión en sus rasgos. –Hoy hice de modelo para la clase, quería ver qué habían hecho con la maravillosa imagen que les ofrecí.

El más bajo rodó los ojos y sonrió, ¡eso era tan Grahim! Todo un ególatra. Casi se lamentó de sí mismo por… el asunto que lo tenía frente a él. -¿Y?- quiso saber su opinión.

Un largo suspiro vino del de ojos cafés –hay algunos verdaderamente lamentables, ya ves; otros no están tan mal pero ninguno capta realmente mi belleza- dijo con cierto tono de decepción. Reagrupó los papeles, los dejó sobre la mesa y recargó sus caderas y manos en ésta. –Ahora dime… mmm… Disculpa, creo que me he olvidado de tu nombre.

-Link- informó molesto. ¿De verdad lo había olvidado?

-Ah, sí. Link, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- lo miró con suficiencia mientras cruzaba los brazos. Él sabía que traía a ese chico justo a donde estaban.

-Estaba pensando…- bajó la cabeza nervioso –lo de la otra noche…

El fin de semana había tenido lugar una fiesta a la que habían asistido varios chicos de su preparatoria de diferentes cursos y grados, incluso él había ido, aunque no muy entusiasmado.

En algún punto de la noche, cuando estaba en el techo mirando a los que bailaban abajo mientras de tanto en tanto bebía su soda, se apareció él. Tomándolo por sorpresa al principio se sobresaltó, mas luego había vuelto a su tarea de observador ignorando al extravagante albino. Éste decidió sentarse junto a él, dirigirle algunas palabras sobre lo tediosa que era la mayoría de personas en la fiesta y que estaba pensando que sólo el vodka valía el haber asistido. Mientras hablaba, Link había captado el alcohol en su aliento, supuso que aquel líquido rojo en el vaso del otro sería, por tanto, vodka con alguna otra cosa mezclada. Él no sabía mucho de bebidas ni de mezclas.

No eran amigos pero tampoco extraños, se conocían lo suficiente para saber el nombre del otro y sostener una conversación aunque no se buscaran para hablar.

Quizá fuera la fiesta pero estuvieron un rato ahí muy cómodos el uno con el otro, observando ambos, luego haciendo algunos comentarios y riendo. Finalmente Grahim decidió que era hora de marcharse. –Creo que me voy. Fue un gusto, dulzura- después de eso se inclinó hacia él y plantó un beso en sus labios, quedándose un rato y moviéndose un poco, incluso dando un ligero roce con su lengua mientras el otro parecía congelado. –Nos vemos- se fue y Link shockeado dejó que la soda se escapara de sus manos y se derramara.

Grahim rodó los ojos. –Mira, no fue nada, no tiene importancia.

-¡Pero…! Yo… sentí algo- inconscientemente llevó sus labios hacia adentro.

Grahim lo miró en silencio, como pensando o analizando sus palabras y movimientos consecutivos. -¿Algo cómo de qué?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el salón fueron varias respiraciones profundas por parte del rubio. –Me gustó.

Los ojos de Grahim se abrieron en sorpresa un momento y al siguiente una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa hicieron aparición en su cara. -¿Te gustó? Vaya, creí que eras ese típico muchacho hetero, lindo y totalmente normal. La perfecta imagen de un buen chico.

-Aún lo soy… quiero decir, sigo siendo la misma persona que siempre he sido, que era antes de esa noche, sólo…

-Te cambié de bando- completó divertido.

-No… no sé. Me gustan… me han gustado algunas chicas pero ahora… en este momento, me gustas tú- se esforzó horrores por sostenerle la mirada mientras temblaba de los nervios y la vergüenza.

-Sólo te di un beso y ahora ¿vienes a mí para declararme tu amor? No exageres- se acercó a él y lo miró desde arriba con las manos en la cintura.

-No fue sólo eso- apretó los puños molesto -y tampoco te estoy declarando amor. Sólo estoy diciendo que me gustas, no por el beso…- llegado a este punto se relajó un poco –empezó desde antes, siempre me has hecho sentir diferente a cualquier persona que conozco, ahora creo que sé por qué.

Se inclinó un poco y llevó una mano a la mejilla de Link. –Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer al respecto?- susurró coquetamente frente a su cara, tan cerca que parecía que las palabras chocaban contras los labios del otro.

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo- lo miró con las mejillas tan encendidas como no las había tenido jamás.

Grahim asintió. –Bien, supongo que podemos salir un par de veces o algo así- se acercó aún más y Link cerró los ojos, pero todo lo que sintió fue un beso en su mejilla, ante lo cual torció la boca apenas visiblemente. Él quería algo más. -¿Quieres salir ahora? Hay una tienda de crepes fabulosa en el centro, y me gustan las crepes.

Movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, sonriendo un poco. ¿Iba a tener una cita con él justo ahora? Su corazón latía muy rápido ante la idea. –Suena bien- le respondió quedamente. No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, qué eran o qué pasaría después, no obstante, justo ahora se sentía bastante feliz. Grahim recuperó distancia y altura, así que, Link se estaba dando media vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-Oh, y Link…- le llamó el albino, ante lo que el rubio se dio la vuelta. Su rostro fue atrapado por dos manos y sus labios atacados de lleno. Correspondió torpemente al beso, lento y dulce. Cuando sus labios fueron liberados, estuvo frente con frente –también me gustas- tan cerca, de nuevo, que las palabras chocaron los labios del ojiazul, causándole una sonrisa.

**Lo que temía pasó, alguien lo vio antes de que lo editara xD antes tenía hasta arriba el nombre de una canción, ¿razón? Pues tengo una playlist de esta ship, bueno, en realidad son dos. Y me dije: "¿por qué no hago drabbles inspirados en cada canción de la lista?", entonces la puse en modo aleatorio y le salté hasta que salió una canción que me dio una idea. Esa canción fue I. D. G. A. F. de Breathe Carolina. La tengo en la playlist porque de hecho hay un amv/gmv de Ghiralink con esa canción. Desarrollé la idea y creo que me salió un poco más de lo que quería jejeje Como tenía que irme, lo acabé y lo subí sin darme cuenta que había dejado el nombre de la canción sin ninguna explicación y un pequeño vacío en el desarrollo xD Pero ya está reparado. También debo decir que la idea que me vino con la canción fue como de un encuentro casual/ sexo casual en vez de beso pero me dije "nooooo, Link es muy tierno como para tener sexo casual", creo que lo veo del tipo que necesita una conexión emocional antes de pasar a la cama x3 aunque seguro que Grahim si le hubiera dado sin problemas aunque no supiera nada de él. Creo que ya me extendí con la nota… Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué tal un review? (please 9_9)**


End file.
